


Meet X the X Oceans

by LadyHunter21



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHunter21/pseuds/LadyHunter21
Summary: Ocean were known for their talents home to the best of the best.Arctic Ocean the bounty Hunter known for her techniques. She was once in the dark path of revenge.Kurapika Kurta the last Kurta seek revenge for the Kurta name, he needed To be stronger.Navy OceanHeir to the Ocean heritage a title that he wear proudly. He have the potential and talent.Killua ZoldyckHeir of the Zoldycks, he knwo that he can’t always wondering around he know that he needs to be stronger to protect Alluka.Marin OceanMedical hunter. He is one of the best doctors to ever have existed.Leorio PaladiknightHe is a doctor, he want to help the poor and cure the sicks. He met Marin once and aspired to be one of the best doctors to ever existed.Ariel OceanThe younger of the twins. Grown up with an protective brother and learn to Be stronger by herself.Alluka ZoldyckLive under the protection of his dear brother but know that his brother can’t be always there.





	Meet X the X Oceans

CHAPTER I: The name is Leorio Paladiknight

*Jappon*

"Thank you very much Mr. Marin."

"The pleasure is mine." The man replied with a smile. It was the 3rd free operation Marin had done this day.

**Author's Note:**

> -Don’t rely on the summary I’m pretty bad when it comes to it.  
>  -Thank for reading and don’t hesitate to give me tips.  
>  -Polite comments please.  
>  -English isn’t my maternal language.


End file.
